wth is ILY?
by colourmexgab
Summary: Danny and Sam are talking on AIM when Sam feels brave and decides to confess with love. With a twist, of course. And Danny, being Danny, has yet to figure it out. DxS ONESHOT


**A/N**: Haha, I'm back again. Okay, so here's a stupid little one-shot I thought of while at my cousin's house for Thanksgiving/Christmas. I have an imagination because, well, I'm single. D: And by the way, writing stuff for AIM is different because… I'm a grammar freak, and I won't be in this story. Haha, forgive me.

**Disclaimer**: Do I own Danny? Oh, how I wish I did. He could fly with me!

* * *

**Phantom**: no way she really said that?  
**Chaotic**: lol, yeah. i can't believe she's stupid enough to fall for it.  
**Chaotic**: i mean, i know she's stupid, but i didn't think someone could be so…  
**Phantom**: idiotic lol  
**Chaotic**: exactly! haha. xD  
**Phantom**: haha yea well i guess im gonna go to bed now  
**Phantom**: its really late and we have school tomorrow hah  
**Chaotic**: yeah. xD alrighty, night.  
**Phantom**: night.  
**Chaotic**: ily.  
**Phantom**: …wtf?  
**Phantom**: wth is ily?  
**Chaotic**: lol, i knew you wouldn't know what it meant.  
**Phantom**: well ive seen it around like in notes  
**Phantom**: but i never paid attention to what it stood for  
**Phantom**: what does it mean?  
**Chaotic**: that's for me to know and for you to find out. :P  
**Phantom**: cmon sam! you know i cant sleep when somethings on my mind  
**Chaotic**: i guess you'll need sleeping pills tonight, then. hehe.  
**Phantom**: ERG SAM  
**Chaotic**: ERG DANNY. roflll.  
**Phantom**: what does it mean?  
**Chaotic**: oh, nothing. (:  
**Phantom**: youre a very happy goth right now you know  
**Chaotic**: i enjoy teasing you, is all. xD  
**Phantom**: i swear if you dont tell me…  
**Phantom**: youll wake up tomorrow in a pink room  
**Chaotic**: danny, you better not.  
**Phantom**: oh but i will  
**Phantom**: MUWAHAHAHA  
**Chaotic**: …you're not a nice person.  
**Phantom**: _**Chaotic**__: i enjoy teasing you, is all. xD  
_**Chaotic**: oh, haha. so funny.  
**Phantom**: alright so what is it?  
**Chaotic**: well, you see…  
**Phantom**: …  
**Chaotic**: i.  
**Phantom**: ly  
**Phantom**: yes tell me what it is  
**Chaotic**: i'm trying, but you won't let me!  
**Chaotic**: 'i' is the first word, btw. idiot.  
**Phantom**: …right i knew that  
**Chaotic**: of course you did.  
**Chaotic**: speaking of you… that's the last word.  
**Phantom**: hmm… i blank you  
**Chaotic**: yup. any clue on what it is?  
**Phantom**: um not really  
**Chaotic**: …you're kidding me, right?  
**Phantom**: um no  
**Chaotic**: WTH.  
**Chaotic**: wow, danny. i knew you were clueless, but not this clueless.  
**Chaotic**: i'm trying to tell you how i feel, but you don't even have a clue!  
**Phantom**: slow down sam what are you trying to tell me?  
**Chaotic**: …  
**Chaotic**: you know, just forget it.  
**Phantom**: no sam i wont  
**Chaotic**: just never mind. goodnight, danny.  
**Chaotic** has signed off at 3:15AM. **Chaotic** is offline and will receive your IMs when signing back in. 

Danny looked blankly at the screen. Girls can be so confusing, he thought. But is it really obvious what 'ily' means? Danny was never really into using internet slang. He was surprised Sam was.

He gave up. He went online and searched it.

"ily – stands for 'i love you'."

Danny stared at the screen. "What the… oh, crud," he said, smacking his forehead.

Sam has, by this time, cried herself to sleep as an infamous Danny Phantom, with a red rose in hand, phased through her window. He slowly floated towards her bed and quietly sat next to her still body.

"Oh, Sam," he whispered trying not to wake her from her peaceful rest. "I'm sorry; I didn't know, but I know I'm as clueless as you say I am. And I love you, too…"

Danny gently placed the rose next to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He soon flew away into the night.

Sam then fluttered her eyes open finding herself face to face with his rose. Sitting up and closely observing it, she smiled and quoted Danny, "What the hell is _ily_?"

* * *

**A/N**: Danny has officially overdosed on cluelessness. To that kid: You probably never look at my fan fiction anymore; but if you do, this story was based on us. I love you no matter how many girls you flirt with or how many adults tell me I'm not.  
Now, to the wonderful readers: Click the blue-ish button down there! (: 


End file.
